Warrior
by catsaretriangles
Summary: Ally is a 17 year old girl from Athens, Greece with a horrible past. When she moves to Miami, she meets Austin Moon. Will Austin be able to heal her broken heart or will Ally shut him out like she did to everyone else?


My name is Ally. I am 17 years old but I have gone through things that no 17 year old should never have to go through.

I was born in Athens, Greece and I used to be a part of a happy family. That is until my parents divorced when I was 3. Things between me and my mom used to be ok until she started abusing me. She would scream at me and call me names and hit and punch me. I would come back home to my dad covered in huge black and blue bruises.

Eventually my mom was taken to court and was fined but that was all. All she had to do was pay 1000$ and she was good, and I was left with scars and bruises and painful memories.

At school I was bullied because I couldn't speak greek as fluently as my other classmates. My teachers would make fun of me as well and I would come home crying. I had no friends at school because everyone was too embarrassed to be seen with me because I couldn't speak greek as well as they could.

It was at that point that I decided to put all my effort into studying and soon that was all I did. I went from being the kid who didn't know anything to the uncool nerd, or at least that's what the other kids thought of me.

At the age of 12 I came out as pansexual. I was bullied so badly that I had to change schools.

At the age of 13 I was studying at our local library. I stayed later then normal because I had a big test the next day. I had to walk home and it was extremely dark out. I was walking home when I was raped... I fell pregnant by the guy who raped me and I decided to keep the baby. The baby was born a stillborn. He weighed 5lbs 10 oz. I named him Noah Thomas Dawson. He was buried shortly after.

At the age of 16, one of my male classmates managed to get a hold of a nude picture of me and posted it all over the internet. Everyone saw the picture and called me a slut and a whore. Most of them also called me fat and obese. Because of that I became anorexic and started to self harm.

Eventually my dad found out and he decided that we should move far far away. I didn't know exactly how far away at the time...

I found out a month later that we were moving to North America. We were moving to Miami, Florida located in the U.S.A.

I quickly studied up on their money and history before we had to leave.

We just moved here last week. It sure is different from Athens though.

My dad registered me in a local high school called Marino High.

That is basically my past.

/

Today is my first day at Marino High and I am not at all excited.

I have to go see the principal about things regarding my history and also the fact that I come from a foreign country. I am supposed to take a spanish class but they have to arrange a class in greek for me, seeing as I don't speak spanish.

I woke up at 2:00 Miami time. I am still not used to the different time zones. You see if I were in Athens it would be 10:00. I was up most of the night, attempting to fall back asleep but it didn't work.

When it was finally time to wake up I was exhausted from tossing and turning all night. I quickly showered and put on my bathrobe and walked downstairs.

I pulled out some real greek yoghurt that I brought from Athens and took out some fresh coffee beans and began to make myself a cup of fresh coffee. While I waited for my coffee, I spooned out some yoghurt into a small glass bowl. It was strawberry yoghurt greek style. We made our yoghurt differently and better. That's one of the many things that I miss about Athens.

Finally my coffee was ready and I sat down to try and eat. I was slowly recovering from my anorexia but every now and then I would relapse and starve myself again.

I forced myself to eat and finally finished.

I walked upstairs and changed into a white long sleeved shirt (to hide my scars) and a bright pink maxi skirt. I quickly did my hair and I was out the door to Marino High.

I walked down the street to my school and felt the warm October breeze blow my hair.

I finally arrived at the high school and cautiously walked inside.

It was filled with chatty teens, none of which paid any attention to me.

I felt awkward and out of place, as I pushed my way through the crowd to get to the principals office.

I made my way to the office and cautiously walked inside. I silently walked up to the front desk and stood patiently waiting to be noticed. Finally, the secretary noticed me. "Are you here to see Mr. Klassen?" she asked gently. I silently nodded. "He's in there." she said, pointing to a room on my left.

I silently thanked her and walked over to the room. The door was cracked open and I could see a man inside. I quietly knocked on the door and he turned around. He stood up and walked over. "You must be Allyson. Am I right?" he asked me. I nodded. "Well then,come on in." he said.

I walked inside to a small but cozy room. The walls were pastel blue with school pictures and awards. The floor was soft black carpet and the chairs were nice and comfy. I sat down and he began to tell me all the rules and the school's policies as well as many other things.

I was told that I would have my own private greek class with Mrs. Isacc (the school's guidance counsellor) since she spoke greek. I silently thanked him and was about to leave when he stopped me. "You forgot this." he said holding out his hand. In it was a small lock. "Your locker is 135 on the main floor." he said and I took the lock.

I left and wandered about trying to find my locker. I eventually found it and put my stuff inside. I pulled out the schedule that Mr. Klassen had given me. My first class was math.

I wondered the halls until I found the room. I walked in and sat down at the back of the classroom. The class started and a young lady walked in. She was tall and thin with curly red hair and bright blue eyes framed by thick dark black glasses. She wore a long navy blue maxi dress with a black cardigan.

"Good morning class." she began in a cheery voice. "We have a new student here today. Her name is Allyson and she moved here all the way from Greece. Allyson, can you please come to the front of the class?" she asked.

I sighed and got up from my seat and walked up to the front of the class.

"Allyson, tell us about yourself, please." the teacher said. I said nothing and I could tell the teacher was starting to get mad when all of a sudden the door burst open.

A young boy about my age popped in. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm late, Mrs. Smith." the boy said apologetically. "Austin, I'm sick and tired of you being late to my class! Next time you are late I will call home!" she scolded angrily.

"Now Austin, go sit next to Allyson. Also Allyson you may take your seat." she said calmly.

I walked back to my spot and sat down. Austin sat down next to me and I could smell his cologne. I tried to move over to get away from the scent but I couldn't. He gave me a weird look and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok class, now you are going to be working on this project with the person beside you." she said and gave the instructions.

She then handed out papers to us and let us begin working. "So your name is Allyson?" Austin asked. I sighed. "Yes, but call me Ally." I said.

"Holy crap! What's up with your voice? It's so weird!" he exclaimed. I sighed deeply and then spoke. "I'm from Greece. Have you never heard a greek person speak before?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Anyways, can we stop talking about my voice and get to work please?" I asked. "Sure." he said.

We worked for the rest of the period in silence, neither of us saying a word. That is until Austin broke the silence again. "So why'd you come here?" he asked.

I dropped my pencil and tears started to fill my eyes. "It's none of your business." I said and wiped away the tears. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Please, just shut up!" I said, starting to get mad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." he said. "It's not your fault." I said. "It's personal things." "Like what?" he asked. "Why would I tell you? I just met you." I said. "Yeah, I guess. Look, I'm really sorry." he said yet again.

"Look it's not your fault so can we please get back to work?" I asked getting really annoyed. "Sure." he responded.

I tried to keep working but I felt bad that I had snapped. "I'm sorry Austin. I shouldn't have snapped at you." I apologized. "It's ok." he said and gave me a small smile. "Do you think we could try and be friends?" I heard myself ask.

He smiled at me. "Sure." he said and pulled me in for a hug. And for once I actually kind of felt happy.


End file.
